Snowdown: The Poro Edition
by IceDrowning
Summary: (Short silly One-Shot) Ashe asks Braum for advice. And Braum has friends in... low fluffy places.


**AN:** It's Christmas Eve and I had to work in a relatively empty office as a back up with no actual work. This was written out of sheer boredom and I'm sharing it as a small thank you to my readers and to the one that gives me all the most disgustingly adorable happiness I can handle. Merry Christmas. Hope you like it.

* * *

The furry white little creatures scurried and scuttled along the soft flumes of snow as they excitedly danced around the Avarosan valley. They were always eager and energetic this time of year. It was mating season. No, this story is not about that, please pay attention you perverts. But few really thought about it. Most people of Valoran, after discovering the adorable little critters, thought they we're so rowdy because of the snowdown festivities. Quite the contrary, the snowdown festivities were so festive in Freljord _because_ of how rambunctious the jubilant little white fluffballs got to be. Most of the year they, rather wisely, stayed hidden from most of the outside world. This was because the predators in Freljord associated things that were small, soft, and cute as an easy snack.

But during this time they came out in droves as they played and celebrated in the snow. Some biologists from The League theorized that this was because they were looking to impress potential mates with a dazzling display of energy, stamina, and bravery. Most people, however, told these scientists to shut up. The Freljordian natives believed that the poros readily flung, rolled, and tossed themselves about was because they were simply overcome with joy at the prospect of love and cuddles. Indeed, they seemed so openly and innocently happy that few could resist their charms.

Which is exactly why Braum, one of the largest and toughest looking man in the entire country, was out here now. Few people would look at a man who was covered in bulging muscles and blue nomadic warrior's paint and believe he a sensitive man. And, true, to say he was would be highly inaccurate at the least and quite possibly insulting. Braum, a talented fighter, was a gentle spirit that protected the frigid land with love and compassion. He had the heart of a warrior with an unwavering loyalty not just to the crown but to all things that lived in peace. It happened to make him rather popular with the blooming population of poros. And the ladies, of course, but Braum didn't care much for them. He knew, like his fluffy little friends, that he would eventually have his own season to find himself a partner. But for now, the shield bearing guardian simply wanted to do what he could to make others feel safe and happy in the warm embrace of their own.

And it was on this particular mission he would need the help of his friends.

"Braum is here!" He announced once he came close enough to the small herd of happy little poros. Who, upon hearing the big man's pleasant voice calling out to them, only became all the more excited. They whizzed, scurted and rolled over the troughs of snow and ice to greet him by jumping all over him and rubbing their soft fur against his hands and legs. Many climbed up his arms as he reached down for them and danced along his back and shoulders. Braum grinned at their expression of overcoming joy. "I missed you too little guys." He said as he petted them with big hands that nearly dwarfed the little poros entire bodies.

"But Braum needs a favor."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ashe muttered over to Braum while carefully watching her step as they climbed up the steep snow covered hill.

The man shot her a confident, knowing grin. "It will work."

When the Freljodrian queen frowned Braum elaborated, "None should be without mirth during the snowdown. She will be happy that we are bringing it to her."

Ashe shook her head. "I've never known that woman to be happy about anything that involves 'mirth'."

The big man chuckled, accidentally jostling about the big bag he carried, "You will see."

As they neared the top of the hill they spotted the target of their mission. Sitting at the edge of a small cliff with her faithful boar was the leader of a rival tribe known as Winter's Claw. She did not acknowledge them though there was no doubt that she was aware of encroachment. Proud and stoic, Sejuani did her best to avoid the cheerful festivities of the snowdown. While she had no qualms about taking up arms at events on the fields of justice, any other activity seemed only to further her brooding bad mood. The archer had been rather concerned about her companion's disposition in years past but this time she decided she was going to do something about it.

"Sejuani" she called. "We brought you a present."

The warrior, now being addressed, turned and faced the Avarosans who dared to intrude on her thoughts. The boar rider stood and began walking toward them with her shoulders square, her muscles tensed, no doubt ready to fight them on the idea if they refused to leave.

"I don't want your present." Thankful to have her away from the cliff, and her weapon, the queen nodded over to her burly escort.

Braum's thick bushy mustach did little to hide his childlike grin as he pulled the large sack from over his shoulder and carefully placed it on the ground. He opened the top just enough to have it's contents visible to him. "Okay buddies, go make grumpy pig sitter happy." And with that he released a corner of the bag to side fall over and a dozen excited and eager little white fluffballs tumbled out, sputtering for a moment as they figured out where to go before immediately making a B-line for Sejuani.

Catching her completely off guard the hardened Freljodrian could do little more that protectively hold her arms up as, one by one, a happy little poro pounced on her and began to rub and roll over her. Ashe watched as her face changed from one of surprise to that of fear and disgust.

"I will kill all of you!" Sejuani growled as she tried to throw the poros off. Whom only became more excited and more eager to jump on her. To them it was nothing but a fun game with an equally energetic woman. Bristle, while confused as to what was going on and why his master was so angry, only occasionally shook his hide and grunted at the joyful little creatures as they crawled and climbed all over his back.

After many repeated attempts to rid herself of the disgustingly cute fluffballs, the princess finally flung her arms down along her body, forcing all the poros on her to be removed in a rather unpleasant fashion. While Sejuani attempted to sigh in relief of being rid of the soft innocent creatures she quickly realized how the effort was more of a backfire than anything as they all rushed to jump on her all at the same time. The sudden impact of multiple poros landing on her threw the boar rider off balance. She toppled over, only barely able to catch herself from landing on her back. And, once she finished falling onto her rump, found herself covered in a cuddly litter of poros.

Ashe couldn't help but giggle. Sejuani shot her a glare, "I hate you."

The strong and sometimes hardheaded woman looked down at the churning ball of white fluff that rubbed their soft fur all along her with all the ignorant happiness in the world. She scowled down at them who looked back up at her in innocent delight. Finally she sighed and reached out to scratch one. In return it gleefully rolled over and flapped its strange little paws that lay under their bellies, hidden in their thick fur. "Yeah. You are cute." She admitted, scowling even harder.

Ashe carefully slipped in behind the overly proud woman and gently wrapped her arms around her. "Happy Snowdown." She murmured.

Sejuani leaned back slightly in the embrace but didn't look at the queen.

"I still hate you you know."

The archer grinned against her neck. "I love you too."

* * *

 **AN Closing notes:** This was a nice little break from my usual dark and heavy material. Which will, I hope, receive an update before the end of the year.

"I have about 2 hours left of work and I'm hoping to finish this by then."

"That's not much time."

"I know but I'm afraid that if I take any longer I'll become completely disgusted with myself." c.c


End file.
